1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for adjusting a user profile in technical systems provided with an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With increasing operating and adjustment possibilities by miniaturized electronics on devices for everyday use, the amount of inputs and commands to be performed by the user increases. For this reason, very many technical systems also allow user-dependent adjustments, called user profiles in software engineering, to be stored with the aid of their electronic devices.
Some cars, for example, provide for the seat position, rear-view mirror and steering wheel position to be adjusted electrically and for the adjustment values then existing, which are also called user profile, to be saved. Once the driver has performed these adjustments once and stored them in a user profile, he can then rapidly restore his relevant user profile, if the adjustments have been changed by other persons, during the next use of the car by selecting his individual user profile by pressing a button.
In other fields, too, such a user profile can be generated by individually adjusting and then storing the associated adjustment values. Examples of this are the entries in an electronic telephone book associated with a user, the volume and answering machine settings of a telephone terminal and—in the industrial area—the adaptation of production machines to the preferences of the respective operator.
Even if all adjustment values of a user profile are stored at a first technical device, the same user must perform the same adjustments with a second technical device—even if it is a device of the same type.
When using a car from a company fleet or a hire company, for example, these adjustments in each case require considerable time consumption.
To avoid this time consumption in the field of telecommunication, therefore, use of a chip card has already been successful with the aid of which the user can adjust his own user profile merely by inserting a chip card at a communication terminal. He therefore does not need to manually reset his short code dialing destinations, his signaling volume etc. every time. With the expected increase in adjustment capabilities on technical systems, such chip cards will also be used widely in other types of technical systems. However, this requires that, to adjust an electronic device, a chip card suitable for this device must be carried along.